


Teach me how to feel

by MelTranslate2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTranslate2019/pseuds/MelTranslate2019
Summary: AU!Marcus works at the Detroit police department with his partner, Carl. Carl is probably the best police officer in the whole city. Therefore, he is not dismissed. Partners are sent to a small two-storey house near the forest in order to inspect the android for the presence of deviation. Connor is Hank Anderson's android. And he is constantly abused by his owner. While inspecting Anderson's house, Connor becomes a deviant and escapes from the burning house.





	Teach me how to feel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teach me how to feel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461672) by Эмирамиль Грей. 



Connor didn't care what happened to his owner during the fire. He suffered for a long time: humiliation, beatings, orders, violence. He suffered when he was pushed down the stairs with the phrase, "Faggot plastic, what took you so long?!"; Suffered when in him cummed, saying with grin: "What a whore you are Connor".

He endured everything and was going to endure for a long time, until the police came to the two storey house near the forest - until officer Manfred came with his partner android-detective Marcus.

"Under the new laws, the Detroit police is obliged once a month to inspect houses, as increased the risk of androids killing their owners", without emotions explained Marcus, his lifeless eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"Come on in". Hank let them in, taking another sip of beer. "Sumo, no!"

The dog whined from the blow to the stomach and curled up near the door.

"Marcus, turned to him Carl, then go, speak to the mr. Anderson's android, okay?"

"Yes, sir".

Connor was in the kitchen. He stirred something at the stove and didn’t noticed immediately android-detective. Only when RK200 – Marcus - said:

"Detroit Police. We've been sent to examine you for the virus of "deviation"".

He turned to the detective, putting an iron spoon near the stove and turning off the fire, but not the gas.

His gaze - which should express only indifference - was filled with anxiety and perhaps even fear.

RK800 saw the detective's LED changed from blue to yellow for a moment.

"Name your serial number", Markus asked, watching Connor hand reaching out.

"Six, eight, seven", Connor began, watching the multi colored eyes and touching the fingers of the other hand, "eight, nine, nine", there was nothing in Marcus eyes. No emotions. He didn't even nod when Connor clenched his hand in his "one, five, zero" skin deactivated, exposing white plastic.

"There are concerns that the deviation virus has already gotten into your system, Connor" Marcus said, feeling the increasing stress emanating from the brown eyed Android. 

RK800 hastily let go of his hand, as if he had lost hope.

"You need to turn to…"

He couldn't finish, because he was interrupted by a blow to the head. Connor immediately run off, kicking the door jamb and falling.

From above he heard footsteps and the cry of the owner.

"Connor, what the fuck?! Stop right there!" Hank ordered, and Connor paused for a moment.

And then the ill-fated wall materialized.

RK800 not for the first time heard about this in an interview that gave their creator himself - Elijah Kamski. And if androids could admire, Connor would with no doubt admire him.

However, at that moment he wasn't delight. The wall was breaking slowly, and Connor was afraid. Fear that one of this three would jump on him and pull out the thirium pump. But the harder he hit the damn wall, the slower it broke - wanted to scream, yell at it, kick it, smash the head against it - do everything to finally find freedom. RK800 felt something wet on his cheeks. He almost gave up. Then he remembered nothing, except that someone - not Connor, no - was trying to break the block for him.

It seems, deviant woke up in the woods. RK800 not fled, he... just walked.

And now, with a calm - almost emotionless - face and a blue LED, Connor walked through the woods, sometimes looking back at the still burning house.

When the LED is lit up red for the first time - just for a second - he, also, for a moment, thought that doesn’t want to suffer it at all. But thoughts quickly departed as soon as he was called. It's over now. Maybe. 

Synthetic skin could not be tightened so quickly because, according to estimates, sixty percent of its coverage was damaged. 

Next to him was a dog - Sumo - apparently ran away with deviant, fearing to stay in the burning house. Connor loved dogs by default, but only now fond Sumo. Because only now realized that here it is - support.

He touched the tree with his white like a snow hand. 

Melted plastic in some places oozing with thirium, and somewhere in the blue blood streams running down from the body. Before eyes pop out the words "biocomponents are corrupted" and the android could only hope that after the blackout will find him not the police. Because the system was already shutting down. Because they won't turn him on again if they find him. Because Connor realized too late that he wanted to live.

RK800 stood in the same position: standing, touching with a hand tree.


End file.
